Long Day
by Ariellabella
Summary: Sometimes all he wanted was to just go home and re-fall in love. Ari/Janco. Brief Yelena/Valek.


Long DayAri/Janco

The room was warm and inviting, a great alternative to the windy outdoors where they had spent the last eight hours training. It wasn't enough that the ground already had a layer of snow on it, but hidden underneath that was a film of ice. Oh yes, Janco was the lucky one to discover it, the snow slid away and he stepped squarely on a slippery patch, smooth as glass. Before he could so much as reach out to catch himself he was flat on his back, melting snow seeping through his cloak. Muttering and cursing he had stumbled back to his feet and shot death glares at those brave enough to snicker. That was hours ago and he could still feel the bruise decorating his backside.

As he pushed open the barracks door, his thoughts were limited to those of hot food and an even hotter bath. He trudged slowly up the steep stairs, briefly wondering if he would make it to his suite on the top floor; it was both a pro and con of being a high ranking officer, nice rooms, but a long walk. All he prayed for was a few days off from training, a chance to nurse his sore muscles and rid himself of that seemingly constant chill.

Opening the door to his suite, the first thing he noticed was the heat. He stepped inside and smiled when he heard the low baritone coming through the other door, Ari was singing in the bath, a quirk that never failed to amuse Janco. Slowly, he moved to the bed and sat back, closing his eyes, allowing the singing to drown out all other thoughts.

The singing grew closer and the door opened. Ari stood, towel around his slim waist, tan skin glistening with water, towelling off his curly blonde locks. As always, Janco's jaw dropped, he could never get enough of that beautiful, perfect body that stood before him, all his, only his.

A smile spread across Ari's face as he looked up at Janco. "You're wet," he said matter-of-factly.

"So are you."

"No, you're muddy and wet, and you're on my side of the bed, if it's so much as damp tonight I'm going to take your side and make you sleep on the floor."

A quick look passed between them and before Ari could move, Janco had dove to the other side, leaving a streak of wet mud from his boots in his wake. The blonde's eyes rolled and he was already pulling clean sheets out of a chest at the foot of the bed.

"Both sides are ruined; guess we have to share the floor. I'm going now; I'll wash up and still be wet."

"But clean!" Ari called after him as he closed the bathroom door. With a sigh, he slid into the hot bath water, savouring the feeling as it washed away the dirt and cold. His head fell back against the edge and he lost track of time.

A loud groan slipped from his throat as two strong hands slid up his back and began to massage his sore shoulders. "Oh gods Ari." The unconventional beauty behind him chuckled.

"I thought you could use a little cheering up."

"I think you've never been more right." Reaching up behind him, Janco threaded his hand through Ari's blonde curls. He pulled him forward and leant back to press their lips togeather. With a growl, Ari gripped his arms and pulled him out of the water, laying him on the floor before him.

"Much better," Ari whispered before lowering himself atop him. Janco couldn't help but feel completely safe and secure; Ari's massive body surrounded his leaner frame. He arched against him as Ari pressed soft lips to his throat before working down to his chest.

A knock, did he just hear a knock? Oh hell no, he thought, nothing was going to interrupt him, he hadn't had a real night with Ari in weeks and it was long overdue. Apparently whoever was at the door didn't agree because the knocking continued. Blast it all, he wrapped a towel around his waist and placed a swift kiss to his partners lips. "I'll be just a second."

Ari nodded and smiled, stretching out across the floor and looking even more inviting. With great reluctance Janco tore his eyes away and went into the bedroom, yanking the door open.

"What?" he snapped harshly before looking. A small whimper drew his eyes down; Yelena stood there, green eyes wide and small body trembling.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Ari called out cheerfully, "Yelena, what a nice surprise! We'd love your company but now's not a very god time." Janco knew the second Ari saw her as the very air in the room seemed to grow colder. Ever the protector Ari rushed forward, "what's wrong?" He took one of her hands and draped another arm around her shoulders before leading her into the room and sat her down on the edge of the bed.

Janco took the seat beside her while Ari knelt on the floor; hands' covering her's in her lap. She was looked at the floor as she spoke. "Va-Valek."

"What happened, what did he do, did he hurt you?" Ari's voice balanced on the thin line between angry and deadly.

"It-he- Kalan." Janco bit his lip and anger flared up. Kalan was the new head chef, a lovely young girl no older than Yelena, and she had obviously had her eye on Valek since the day she'd arrived. If Valek had cheated on her with Kalan he swore he would personally bash the man's face in.

Ari cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "Tell me just what happened."

She nodded and licked her dry lips. "I was coming back from grabbing a snack before bed when I stumbled upon them. She walked right up to him and she- she kissed him!" Yelena's voice seeped with disgust. "I gasped and Valek shoved her away, he turned to me but I ran, he followed for a while but I told him to leave me alone. So I came here," she finished meekly.

Janco couldn't help but chuckle, "well little one, it sounds like your Valek was the victim here, just because she kissed him doesn't mean he kissed back. Did he push her away before or after he saw you?"

"Before."

"And did he look happy about the whole situation?"

"Well, no."

Ari chuckled, catching on to Janco's train of thought. "Yelena-."

The door burst open and Valek skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. He was breathless and looked extremely flustered, they had never seen him so upset or unkempt. Not paying any attention to Ari and Janco, he grabbed Yelena and yanked her to her feet.

"I love you," he said fiercely and wrapped his strong arms around her, pressing his lips to hers in a heart melting kiss.

As they stood and watched, Janco felt Ari's hand run across his back and skim along the top of his towel. "They interrupted us; I think it's only fair we return the favour."

Valek and Yelena pulled back to look at them, seeming to have finally noticed the state of undress both were in and their cheeks flushed. "Sorry, I didn't realize-."

Ari held up a hand as she stumbled over words. "It's fine. Now that all of that is settled how about you two go to your quarters and take care of what is obviously on your minds and me and Janco can pick up where we left off?"

Yelena and Valek nodded dumbly and began to stumble out. Ari stepped forward to close the door and caught Yelena's whispered question, "did you know they were sleeping togeather?"

He chuckled and turned the lock on the door before facing Janco. "We sure as hell better be or I swear someone will not live through the night." His eyes flashed and Janco surrendered himself completely to his love's arms, revelling in the fire and passion that flared up whenever they were togeather.

3


End file.
